Your Touch
by Jasane-chan
Summary: Not good at summaries, but it's a very good MS fic, I guess you can say it's sorta limey.You'll have to read it AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! i'd love that


**Just to let you know this _is_, in fact, a one shot. Most of it is written in _third_ person except for the end, but it's definitely Miroku and Sango. K?**

She sat there, on a white low stool, naked, but wrapped in a towel, in a white and empty steam room. Thinking. Thinking about nothing and everything; anything she wanted; simple and complex. Just sitting. Alone. She loved it; the quiet, the warm damp foggy air that filled the room. The young woman was so relaxed she didn't notice some one sit directly behind her. She realized, whoever this person happen to be, start massaging peach scented shampoo though her lovely mane of chestnut hair. Her eye lids drooped and got heavier and heavier until they were shut closed; lost in the heavenly sensation.

"You mind?" asked a husky male voice. She shook her head, no; a small smile gracing her full pink lips. He knew that she knew it was him and so he continued to lather her scalp and the rest of her long gorgeous hair.

He grabbed a nearby spout.

Warm water sprayed out from small holes in the head of the nozzle. So began the rinse; spraying with one hand and dragging suds out with the other. As he did this, the mix of soapy water gushed into his lap; clad in comfortable, white shorts, that now clung to his legs; but he didn't pay it any mind. Water also drenched the beauty in front of him. Clear crystals ran down her cheeks and gathered at the bottom of her chin, eventually trickling to her down-turned hands. Her towel no longer good for its purpose: the task of drying one's body. The spray of water stopped. He nuzzled his face into her clean and wet hair, not only taking in the smell of the shampoo, but her own natural scent that emphasized it.

Her smile grew slightly as he wrapped strong arms around her, pulling her close. Sitting between his legs, her back now pressed against his chest; she could feel he was shirtless. He pulled his hand back until they rested on her hips then dragged them up to her bosom and slowly back down to slide the length of her thighs. She shivered in delight under his touch. He smiled at this and slid his warm hands even slower back up to their original position, reaching her inner and outer thighs on the way and was rewarded with another shiver and a content sigh. She wanted more; the young man already figured this out though.

He licked his lips and traced kisses from her shoulder to below her ear. He stopped there and darted his tongue out to and ran it side to side to taste her smooth silky skin. A moan escaped her lips in pleasure; the sensation of his velvet tongue on her bare skin sent Goosebumps up her arms; she loved it. He sucked and nibbled on that same spot. As he did this, she grazed her finger nails on his muscular thighs, curling her toes, and arching her neck giving him more access. This only made him suck harder until he left a red hickey on the side of her neck. He kissed it gently. She clenched her teeth; she couldn't take the teasing anymore. So she turned around so that she was in his lap. She gazed into his beautiful navy blue eyes. Her own eyes going over every detail of his face she noticed that his short, black hair was free from its usual ponytail, which made him even more attractive.

"What?" he asked mischievously.

"Nothin" a simple reply with a cute smirk attached. She slowly traced over his defined chest muscles. They twitched under her touch. He closed his eyes to get a better feel of her finger tips. Then he felt her lips upon his; he opened his eyes only to be closed again. She wrapped her arms around his neck; and his arms were around her waist.

The kiss became more passionate when she sucked on his bottom lip; now was his turn to let a low moan rumble up from his chest an vibrated against her lips. She smirked and ran her tongue across his lips; he knew what she wanted and granted her access to his moist cavern. Their mouths wrestled for dominance, trying to out-please the other. Neither was winning. Reluctantly they had to part momentarily for air. Some how they ended up on the floor with, her on top. After both sets of lungs were replenished, she then started her assault on his upper body, from his chest to his lips; there wasn't a place where her mouth hadn't traveled. Just as he did her she sucked and nibbled on various places, leaving multiple hickies on his chest and neck. His moans and grunts became louder, she didn't want to stop. To her he was the sweetest thing ever.

Somehow her lips found his once more. While this was happening, his hands wandered down her back and postponed their descent to give a light squeeze to her round bottom; which was still covered with the damp towel.

'This has gotta go' he though and began to raise the towel.

She smirked against his lips and sat up so she could straddle his waist so that the towel was tucked under her and couldn't be removed from her position. She could've sworn she heard him give a complaint under his breath. She looked down at him and saw the disappointment in his facial features.

She loved to tease and taunt him. She raised herself just enough so she could slide off him. She sat next to him with her legs folded under her; her fingers brushed tussled bangs from over his eyes. She cupped his cheek with a soft hand and said, just above a whisper,

"You think you can come in here and seduce me into being with you hmm?" His heart sank when he heard this and took her words as a bad thing, but then she leaned in closer and said, "I'll be the one who seduces _you_ my _sexy _Miroku" He smiled up at her,

"You're too kind my _very_ _sexy Sango_" -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's as far as I'm gonna go, I couldn't find it in me to write and actual _lemon,_ but I was thinking about it(LEMON FANS, DON'T HATE ME). It wouldn't have been good anywayTT. Let's just say the room got more steamed than usual. I tried to go all out with the adjectives to really put a scene in your mind. Was it good, was it bad, ok maybe? I'll never know if ya don't review. **


End file.
